Beat with a Schtick
| Prev = Squeakerboxxx | Next = The Sweet Stench of Success }}"Beat with a Schtick" is the ninth episode in season 2 of Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends. Plot Bloo is telling jokes and imitating the other imaginary friends in the house, when he asks the New Guy "How's the weather up there?" The New Guy then grabs Bloo and tells him to meet him outside at 3:30. Bloo thinks 4:00 will do and the New Guy agrees. The imaginary friends are frightened and explain to Bloo that the New Guy was imagined by a deranged looney and that he likes to take his time. Bloo desperately tries to find a place to hide, but to no avail. And what's worse, everyone in the house is voting against him and that the New Guy will win. Bloo tries to hide Mr. Herriman's monocle (which he stole prior to the start of the episode and used to impersonate him at the begining) in the New Guy's room so that when Mr. Herriman finds it it there, he will get expelled from the house. Bloo unfortunately gets caught by Mr. Herriman and sent to his office. Mr. Herriman then informs him that he's finally getting expelled from Foster's. Bloo sees this as a perfect opertunity to avoid meeting the New Guy at 4:00 and reveals to Mr. Herriman that he framed another imaginary friend for mischief he caused himself. Because of this, Mr. Herriman decides not to expel Bloo and tells him that his meeting with the New Guy is a "gentleman's challenge" and not a fight. Later, Mac arrives at Foster's and Bloo tells him about what happened earlier today. After being terrified when he sees the New Guy, Mac tells Bloo that he should run. But Bloo doesn't like running and comes up with an idea to fight the New Guy with Mac's older brother, Terrence. Against Mac's wishes, Bloo offers Terrence an opportunity to bully Mac without being told on, that Mac will always praise him and will be forced to wear a baby bonnet, a pink shirt that reads "Mac Like-A The Potty!" and have a pacifier in his mouth if he succeeds in teaching the New Guy a lesson. Terrence gladly accepts and goes on to fight the New Guy, but runs back to Mac and Bloo screaming in terror, implying that he failed. Bloo then decides to run far away, but a kindly lady brings him back to Foster's and it's time for Bloo to come face to face with the New Guy. But it turns out the New Guy wanted to show Bloo his comic acts. He also reveals that he liked the "How's the weather up there?" joke and that he wanted Bloo's opinion on his jokes. After pretending to be blinded by grapefruit juice, he asks Bloo what he thinks. Bloo says it's "kinda lame". Feeling insulted, the New Guy squishes Bloo with his fist. Eduardo ends the episode by saying "That is the best punch line he has delivered all day." Quotes *'Bloo:' But me, I'm tough and gritty. Like a tough, gritty flower. Grew up in the streets. Yogi Boo Boo: I thought you grew up in Mac's apartment. Bloo: Which over-looked a street! *'Eduardo': (After The New Guy squashes Bloo following his comment about his visual gags) That is the best punchline I have seen all day! *''(Bloo is leading Eduardo through an excuse of them playing hide-and-go-seek to try to escape 'The New Guy' after he catches them in his room)'' Bloo: That's right, and that means you have to stay here and count to ten a hundred times while I go run and hide. For the rest of my life! (Runs out) Eduardo: (Looks up at The New Guy, speaking in a frightened voice) Uno, dos... (New guy smiles sinisterly) tres? *''(Mr. Herriman whacks a little balloon of Bloo)'' Mr. Herriman: I assure you Master Bloo, this mistake will certainly be your last, at least in this house. Bloo: Please Mr. Herriman, I can explain! Mr. Herriman: Let me explain something to you. (shows Bloo an expulsion letter) You are receiving this swift, proverbial boot, and never shall you return, not now, not say, 4:00 this afternoon, NOT EVER! Bloo: But... not 4:00 this afternoon? Mr. Herriman: Nor 3:00, nor 5:00, nor 11:22. Bloo ''(Slyly): Is that so? '''Mr. Herriman': As long as I can prove to Madame Foster that your transgression warrants it. Bloo: Then you might want to build up your case a bit. (Writing more on his expulsion case, trying to get kicked out to avoid the fight) Come on, let's spice this thing up like I did last week at taco night! (Short scene involving characters spewing fire) Mr. Herriman: Th-th-that was YOU?!? I thought Jolly Buttons... Bloo:: Nope, me. I just framed Jolly. Mr. Herriman: We had him deported... Bloo: I know. He still sends me postcards. (Holds out a postcard saying "I will get you.") Bloo: And let's not forget The Dawn of a Thousand Lawnmowers... (Scene where Foster's is slightly off kilter and nearly tottering as ground is gone underneath) Bloo: Or the Eve of Two Thousand Water Balloons... (Wilt's eyes emerge from underwater inside the house) Bloo: The two hours ago of me breaking every clock in the house, and to top it all off, I'm getting into a fight this afternoon. Mr. Herriman: A fight?! That is a direct violation of house charter! There is no overlooking that! (laughs) Bloo: Yup. Me and the New Guy, one-on-one. (continues writing on his expulsion case) Mr. Herriman: The new guy? You mean that vicious, gargantuan bone-crusher? Bloo: Uh, that's the one. So why don't we get this paperwork signed and I'll be on my way? Mr. Herriman: That is no fight, you'll be absolutely destroy...(Mr. Herriman changes his mind) I mean, uhh, that is no fight. Bloo: Come again? Mr. Herriman: It is a, uh, a gentleman's challenge, perfectly acceptable and it would be unjust of me to punish you for it. (Herriman takes the expulsion paper from Bloo). Bloo: No, it would be very just! VERY JUST! Mr. Herriman: I will hear no more about it.(Herriman quickly rips up the expulsion case)''This is a matter of honor and you must face the devastating, debilitating onslaught of your far superior challenger with dignity and grace. '''Bloo': BUT I DON'T HAVE DIGNITY AND GRACE!!! Mr. Herriman: What you do have... (Glances at Madame Foster's special indestructible clock) is precisely an hour and 14 minutes left before... well, let's just say you have an hour and 14 minutes left! (Herriman snickers evilly). *'Madame Foster:' Okay, according to our calculations, you have a one in a quadrillion chance... Bloo: OF GETTING A RACE CAR BED?! Madame Foster: (Blows a raspberry) Of lasting thirty seconds with the new guy! Bloo: Oh, him again. Madame Foster: And that's being generous. But if you past thirty seconds, to say, thirty-one seconds, that's just one itty-bitty extra second - MAMA GETS PAID! WHOO-HOO-HOO! Bloo: (Surprised about this devlopment) '''YOU'RE BETTING!? ON ME?' '''Madame Foster:' Oh no, mostly against you, but I'm trying to cover my bases. (Eduardo walks in injured) Oh, that ain't pretty. Bloo: Hi, Eduardo. You found me. Eduardo: Si, I found you. Now you're "it" and The New Guy was just warming up on me. *'Wilt:' (To Bloo) You're really taking your hide-and-seek seriously. Bloo: I'm not playing hide-and-seek. I'm playing hide-and-NOT-GETTING-MY-FACE-PULVERIZED! Wilt: I don't know that game. Bloo: (trying to make sense of it) The big scary new guy who wants to punch my face at 4:00. Apparently, I said something that offended him. Wilt: What did you say? Bloo: (sheepishly) Nothing. (Wilt looks suspicious) Bloo: Well, a bunch of us were just being silly and the New Guy walks in and he's really tall, so I asked him, "How's the weather up there?" (Wilt gives Bloo an angry look) Bloo: Just a little joke. Wilt: Just a little joke? Bloo (getting nervous) Yeah. Wilt: (steaming up) Just a little joke?! Well, I'm not laughing! Bloo: Must've gone over your head. Wilt: Over my head? Is that another one of your so-called jokes? Bloo: I don't see what the big tall deal is. Wilt: Of course you don't! No one ever does! How's the weather up there? Well, how's the weather down there?! Bloo: Partly cloudy, 20% chance of...you know, this isn't helping me. Just shut the door and put it on gentle. Wilt: Oh no. I am not helping you hide! I, for one, applaud the New Guy. You're finally going to get what you deserve! Bloo: (Ecstatic) A race car bed? I'M FINALLY GETTING A RACE CAR BED?! Wilt: No, you're getting your just desserts. (Bloo smiles ecstatically) A taste of your own medicine. Bloo: Is it bubblegum flavored? Wilt: No, Bloo... but you're gonna take it anyways. Your days of insensitivity towards us non-smalls are over... when the clock strikes four! Bloo: Oh yeah? Not if I strike first. *'Madame Foster:' Because this lily-livered creampuff is trying to avoid a crushing date with destiny, but as we all know, time waits for no man. Bloo: What about imaginary friends? Does it wait for imaginary friends? Madame Foster: Not on my watch. APM Music Identification * Foster's Scenery (a) - Unknown Scene. * Dangerous C - "You think you're pretty funny, huh?; I'll be outside, getting ready!; You had you could make it!" * Dangerous A - "Eduardo, I found you!" * Dangerous B - "Yep, I found you!" * Foster's Link (b) - "Oh. Right, "Hide & Seek," I remember!" Trivia *Wilt was easily offended when he heard of Bloo's joke to the New Guy because he's tall. This is strange considering that Wilt doesn't seem like the type to get easily offended. *This is the second time Terrence and Duchess share an episode together, but Duchess only makes a cameo *Bloo nearly gets himself kicked out of Foster's in this episode. *Like "Squeakerboxxx", this episode has been criticized for its unfair treatment of Bloo, on top of most of the cast (including Wilt) behaving out of character. **Especially by the behavior of Mr. Herriman, who despite to be too strict with the rules within the mansion, he allowed the brawl between Bloo and the New guy out to spite the former, despite to be a clear breaking of the rules as he early mentioned to Bloo, making the actions of Mr Herriman hypocritic and wicked. *Starting with this episode, Terrence has a different mullet haircut. *Nose Allison is green in this episode for some reason. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Terrence Category:Episodes hated by majority